Not the only one
by castor442
Summary: Just as the title says. Sometimes, Stefan and Kol have to be reminded (painfully) that Bonnie was not the only witch in the world.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries are not mine. There! I said it. So don't sue me.**_

 _ **Warning: Contains spanking of some really deserving teen vamps**_

* * *

" _Elijah would handle you Stefan" Damon fumed. "I may just kill you if I try" he added before angrily marching Stefan to his room_

Stefan stared morosely at his feet as he recalled the conversation. His brother had been so angry. If the stormy look on his face when they had been dragged out of the little cottage hadn't clued him in, pawning him off on Elijah for punishment certainly did. How did they think they were going to get away with it? He wondered what Kol was doing at that moment.

 _6 hours ago_

Stefan tried to stifle a chuckle- and failed miserably- at the sight of Kol glaring at Klaus. The hybrid couldn't even take his eyes off his phone for a moment to acknowledge his little brother, who really needed him to say yes to something he was asking for. Stefan couldn't even remember what. He did however manage to school his features when Kol turned the glare onto him. Luckily he didn't have to come up with an explanation as Elijah and Alaric chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Oh, thank God. Elijah, you…"

"Whatever it is Kol, no" Elijah interrupted

Klaus snickered without taking his eyes off his phone as Kol sputtered angrily. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask"

"Answer is still no" Elijah said "Go do something with your friends, will you? I need to discuss something with Mr. Saltzman"

"Which friends? Tyler and Matt are MIA. The girls have gone shopping and have dragged Jeremy along…" Kol moaned

"Go with Stefan. Do whatever. Just be out for a couple of hours. Here, take my card. Go wild. Now move along". Klaus laughed again. "You too Niklaus. Go join Damon and Enzo for a drink or something"

Kol didn't even have time to laugh at Klaus' incredulous expression before he found himself staring at the door. Klaus muttered something dark before climbing into his convertible and speeding off, leaving Kol and Stefan still staring at the door.

"I know you're still there, boys" Alaric called out, and that was enough to get them moving. As they moved out of the driveway, they heard Elijah mutter the words 'new witch' and 'woods'.

* * *

 _3 and half hours ago (in the woods)_

"This is a terrible idea Stefan" Kol whispered as they closed the door behind them. "I'm usually the one getting us into trouble. What has gotten into you, little Salvatore?"

"well, little Mikaelson, there's a new witch in town. We have to find out why. And don't worry, I'm giving you a break from the trouble making business. You can have your job back in an hour. Besides, we won't get into trouble" Stefan said confidently. "The door wasn't even locked. It was begging us to come in"

"That is what I'm worried about" Kol said cautiously. "This is a witch's residence. We shouldn't have been able to get in so easily. At the very least the invitation barrier should have stopped us" he paused. "what are we looking for any way?"

"Anything suspicious" came the quick reply

"Oh that narrows it down" Kol returned sarcastically. "You know, Bonnie's not the only witch in the world"

"I'll keep that in mind next time a very good looking, tall, German vampire rolls into town" Stefan said

"That was different" Kol countered hotly. "He kept making… odd eyes at Rebekah. Anyway, what I'm saying is, we can't keep breaking into the house of new vampires or witches. There is no law that says there can't be any other super naturals aside from us in Mystic Falls. Hmm, half burnt sage. Someone didn't want anyone hearing what was going on in here"

"See?" Stefan said, coming over. "What would anyone want to keep quiet this far out in the woods? That's shady"

"Okay so it's a little shady" Kol agreed. "But we can't take this to Alaric or Elijah yet. We don't even know what she looks like. I mean there are no pictures in here. And apart from that half burnt sage, this doesn't even look like a witch's lair!"

"Kol"

"No. seriously, you would think a witch would have some binding sigils or candles or, I don't know, runes…"

"Kol" came the rather pained, desperate cry

It prompted the original to turn around. "What is it?"

"I can't move" Stefan grunted in obvious pain. "And this is not just to keep someone trapped. Oh, it hurts"

"You are bleeding" Kol whispered softly, taking a cautious step forward. Whatever was holding Stefan seemed to be drawn under the carpet, and he didn't want to accidentally step into it with Stefan. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan bit. "Call Bonnie"

"They went shopping, remember? Look, your blood; its drawing a circle. Safe to say that is the outline of the spell"

"Kol please" Stefan mumbled, rapidly paling as he bled out

"I don't…I don't know what to do Stefan, short of calling Elijah…" he said. "…Oh yes, let me call Elijah. With any luck, they'll be happier seeing us alive than cross about being where…". A blood curdling scream from Stefan made Kol drop the phone as flames suddenly shot up in the bloody circle around Stefan. "Bloody hell!"

* * *

"Mrs. Deschamps…" Alaric began

"Anna"

"… Anna" he rectified. "We just want to know if you are in Mystic Falls on peaceful terms, and if so, how long you're staying for. I'm sure this may seem unconventional to you- interviewing if sorts to stay in a town- but you see there are all kinds of supernatural things here in town and we manage to co-exist peacefully. There have also been a few who have come with the sole purpose of wreaking havoc. Suffice to say, that didn't end well for them. What I'm trying to say is…"

"I know what you're trying to say" Anna cut in. "I'm not one of your enemies. I am as wary of vampires as the next person, but they haven't hurt me in any way. You can rest assured I hold nothing against you or your families". She chuckled when Alaric and Elijah shared a look. "I know all about you. I did my homework before I came into town. And I'm not stupid enough to go against anyone who has the protection of a Bennett witch- a fairly you, inexperienced one- but a Bennett nonetheless. I wouldn't dream of it. Look, I'm an old woman. I don't have much time left. I just came here to leave out my remaining days in peace, close to some of the most powerful witches in existence before I join them in death. I'm not here to bother anyone" she ended

"Well" Elijah breathed. "In that case, welcome to Mystic Falls" he said, standing and holding out his hand.

"Thank you" Anna replied, standing as well. She moved to shake Elijah's offered hand before suddenly gasping and moving a couple steps backward. "Is this a trick? Lure me out of my home so that another vampire can break in?"

"I assure you, Mrs. Deschamps, we don't know what you are talking about" he placated

"What do you mean break into your home?" Alaric questioned. "How do you know someone broke into your house?"

Anna leveled him with a glare. "I'm not telling you anything. For all I know, you sent them there. Now, I may not be a celebrity witch but I will take you down if you are aiming to hurt me, even if it kills me" she threatened

"Look lady" Alaric was getting impatient. "We did not send anyone after you. There's a reason it's us two that are talking to you. If the kids knew you were here, they'd corner you somewhere and scare you into talking. And yes, that includes Klaus Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore. We took precautions to make sure none of them knew there was a new witch in town. So if a vampire has broken into your home and you somehow know about it, I can only assume you have some kind of trap set up for just an occasion. I need to know what trap you set, and if it is harmful to a vampire"

Anna took a second to analyze Alaric's words, and the fear in his tone before her motherly side won over. "It's supposed to be an immobilization spell. I haven't signed the lease on the house yet, which means anyone can get in, so I drew a sigil beneath the carpet, for protection"

"Okay" Elijah breathed. "So it's just immobilization then?" he asked, mentally checking which of their recalcitrant young charges were in the middle of this, before suddenly realizing something. "what do you mean 'supposed'? is there anything other than immobilization?"

"It's not meant to do anything other than that. But I cast the spell with old magic, and it is somewhat self-adapting. If it feels that it can't hold a particular vampire because they are too strong or can sense some form of power about them or just anything slightly out of the ordinary, it takes… precautions"

"What kind of precautions?" Elijah asked with dread, eighty-five percent sure now of who was trapped in the witch's house

"It bleeds them out and holds them. Painfully"

"Kol… Stefan…" Elijah and Alaric mumbled, as the eldest original blurred towards his phone and the enhanced original grabbed his car keys. Before Elijah could start dialing however, the phone rang.

"Kol, what happened to Stefan?"

* * *

 _Now_

Kol sniveled miserably as he thought of how easy Stefan got it. Alaric was an enhanced original, having the strength of about two Elijahs, as his remarkably sore bottom could attest to. Why couldn't Elijah punish him instead? Sure, he had a hard hand, but anything beat being over Alaric's lap at the moment. _Why did Damon have to go and dump Stefan on Elijah?_ Kol bemoaned. He yelped at a particularly harsh swat as a last thought crossed his mind. What did that witch say to make Damon so angry anyway?

Stefan cursed his brother in about forty different languages in his head at what he presumed to be very, very and did he mention _**very**_ cruel punishment. Elijah was an original for Christ sakes. He had centuries on him and his brother just handed him over for punishment. You would think nearly dying in the trap of some psycho witch will buy him some leniency but no. if anything, it angered them more. He didn't know how long he had been over the original's lap- it had to be hours, at least- and he had cries himself out, his voice hoarse from yelling. How wrong he was proved when Elijah suddenly tipped him forward and started whaling away at his sit spots. Stefan was sure they heard him in Russia.

When Alaric finally deemed him penitent enough, he pulled up Kol's pants and let the sobbing teen slide off his lap. He pulled the quaking form into his arms. "Don't you ever do that again; you hear me?". Kol nodded pitifully against his shoulder. "After all that has happened, after all that we've been through- both together and apart-… Do you know what could have happened if Anna Deschamps had not been a friendly witch? What she could have done with Stefan's blood? Our pseudo family is made up some unique people. Originals, an enhanced original, a Bennett witch and two doppelgangers. Any one of those is hot commodity in the supernatural black market and you handed two on a silver platter to a strange witch. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Kol nodded, bemoaning their folly. "And you can't keep doing this you know. Bonnie's not the only witch in the world" Alaric ended, slightly surprised at the watery chuckle the boy gave.

 _If only Stefan had listened when I said it_

Stefan couldn't stop crying. His bottom felt like he had ben siting in a volcano all day. He didn't know what lapse in judgment made him think they were going to get away with breaking into a home. Even if that witch hadn't laid out a trap for them, it would have gotten back to the adults eventually. Either way, they would never have gotten away with it. He focused on his breathing as Elijah fixed his clothes, unwilling to mention to him that he would rather have the pesky jeans off, lest it land him back on those unforgiving knees. He watched through blurry eyes as Elijah fixed his own clothes before unceremoniously pulling him into a hug. "You are special, young Salvatore. People would kill over you. We have killed _**for**_ you. You already unconsciously attract unwanted attention by simply being who you are. Do not start consciously putting yourself in harm's way as well, Stefan. On of these days, your brother won't be around and we won't be around. When that day comes, we need to be sure you won't just hand yourself over to some barmy individual to make a potent supernatural bomb. And if I have to drum that into your head through your backside, trust me I will not hesitate to pull you over my knee every single day if I have to". Stefan shuddered at the unspoken promise of more pain, hiccupping as Elijah placed a tender kiss to his head. "It's okay. I know it hurts but you are okay" the original soothed. "\go get some sleep. I'll have Damon come fetch you when he's a bit calmer". He patted Stefan's back one last time before showing him to one of the guest rooms. He grabbed his keys and went to pick up Kol from Alaric, making a mental note to stop over at the Salvatore mansion for a chat with Damon.

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight" Caroline begun. "You broke into a witch's house, got trapped by an invisible holding cell, Stefan was bled out painfully, you got rescued and received the thrashing of a lifetime… all in the very short time it took us to find thirteen pairs of jeans, six amazing Dior dresses, three Louis Vuitton bags, four Jimmy Choos, two Blaniks and six Pradas? You certainly had a more productive day"

The boys looked at her blankly. "I don't even know what half of what you mentioned mean" Tyler said

"You got all that in one day?" Matt asked incredulously

"Please. We got that in four hours" Rebekah scoffed. "We even had time to get some stuff for all of you; a couple of shirts and jeans, some shoes, you know, nothing major" she added

The boys turned a look of immense pity toward Jeremy- even Stefan and Kol- having had to follow them around while they crazed around some- most likely- very expensive shops. The youngest gilbert returned their look with an insufferable sigh. "Don't ask"

"It still doesn't count as a successful shopping trip in my opinion" Bonnie commented. "And you guys do know I'm not the only witch in the world, right?" Kol exchanged a look with Stefan. "You can't keep putting yourselves I this kind of trouble"

There was short silence, before Elena started dumping their shopping onto the floor, seeing as Kol and Stefan occupied the large king size bed; both on their stomachs. "Well, while we wait for Damon to come pick you up and coddle you, we might as well look through what we got"

"Damon doesn't coddle me" Stefan muttered, though I was lost in the girls excited squeals about what they got. Seriously, as if they were seeing it for the first time and didn't pick them out themselves. Kol did not even deign to answer.

Approximately two minutes later, Elijah poked his head around the door after a soft knock. Right behind him was Damon- a much calmer, less furious Damon, Stefan hoped because with Damon you could never be sure- and he choked back a sob as he suddenly felt an intense desire to apologize to his older brother for his foolish actions. Earlier, Elijah hadn't been able to pick up Kol- as Alaric was already on his way with the boy- and had used that time to talk to Damon. It was evident that no matter what comfort Alaric had given the teenage original, what he wanted was his big brother as Kol launched himself off the bed and into Elijah's arms. Elijah blurred them both downstairs but the supernatural beings in the room- with the exception of Bonnie and Elena- could hear clearly Elijah's comforting words and Kol's somewhat muffled mumblings about how 'the history teacher flayed the skin right off my poor backside'.

Stefan trudged warily out the door behind his brother, keeping what he considered reasonable distance between them. A few feet from the car, Damon suddenly stopped, and took a good look at his little brother. Kid was hanging on by a thread, slightly trembling, almost as if he was now going to be punished. The eldest Salvatore opened his arms. "Come here" he said softly

Stefan didn't need a second invitation. His cracking composure suddenly shattered as he barreled into his brother. "It was horrible" he lamented tearfully

"Shh, I know. I'm sorry I was so mad. It's okay now. You're okay" Damon soothed, running a hand down his back. "Come on. Let's get you home" he said, guiding Stefan into the front seat and taking off.

Upstairs, Rebekah scoffed as Caroline rolled her eyes. "And they girls are the emotional ones"

* * *

 _So, new story. Had this for a while and forgot about it. So, I'm not writing new stories or anything. I want to finish my old stories first but I've got a small number of already written ones I may put up soon. Anyway, please read and review._


End file.
